herofandomcom-20200223-history
Harrison Wells (Earth Two)
Dr. Harrison "Harry" Wells is the founder of S.T.A.R. Labs on Earth Two and the father of Jesse Quick who was taken by the meta-human criminal known as "Zoom". Harry than traveled to Earth One, joining the team led by Barry Allen to take down Zoom. While he was eventually forced to work as a mole for Zoom, Harry eventually turned on the speedster criminal, and with the help of Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon, freed his daughter from captivity. He continued working with Team Flash as its main scientific mind to defeat Zoom, before eventually going back to Earth Two with his daughter and Jay Garrick, after Zoom was no more. But recently, when Jesse started to develop the powers of a Speedster, Harrison traveled back to Earth One for help to convince her out of being a hero until Harrison reluctantly let her help Barry. Biography Early life When Harry was 10 years old he solved Earth Two Einstein's riddle. At some point in his life, Harry met a woman whom he later fell in love with and married. Harry initially didn't want children, but his wife later convinced him and changed his mind about it, and they had a daughter together, Jesse, who Harry would affectionately call Jesse Quick due to her genius intellect.1 Creation of S.T.A.R. Labs In 1991, Harry founded S.T.A.R. Labs.2 At one point, sometime after his particle accelerator exploded and created numbers of meta-humans, he held a press conference to unveil a new series of gadgets and apps to alert the user of a meta-human presence; during the conference, he was confronted by Jay Garrick, who wanted to expose his involvement in the meta-humans' creation, but Harry rebuked him by encouraging him to do his job and stop Zoom.3 Sometime later, Harry happened upon a tour group of children walking through S.T.A.R. Laboratories and greeted them.2 He was later confronted by his daughter, who asked him if what the Flash had said was the truth; although he tried to evade the question, she saw this as confirmation and criticized him for his deeds, to which he said that he had been trying to unlock the mysteries of the universe, and that if sometimes one doesn't have the key for a lock, he must kick the door open. Sometime later, Harry saw a newsreel about a meta-human attack at Central City College, and that a female student had been kidnapped by Zoom; recognizing her as Jesse by her broken cellphone pictured on TV, he was horrified. This later made Harry believe that Jesse was dead. He would later discover a breach to Earth-1 after Martin Stein threw a vitals machine of Caitlin's through the breach, which almost hit Harry. This would give him the idea to go to another world to find help against Zoom. Hunting Zoom He found his way through a breach between Earth Two and Earth One, underneath Earth One's S.T.A.R. Labs.4 Wells lurked around S.T.A.R. Labs for some time, watching the efforts to save Martin Stein, then proceeding to make his way to Mercury Labs. As he stole a prototype weapon from the Applied Sciences Division, he set off the alarms but managed to evade the guards. He was however spotted by Tina McGee, an old friend of Harry's late Earth One counterpart who mistook him for the impersonator using his counterpart's appearance. He later arrived in time to use the gun he stole on King Shark, a meta-human sent by Zoom, and knocked him out as he was attacking The Flash and Patty Spivot. As he walked away Flash chased after him and demanded to know who the hell he was, and Harry pulled his hood off, revealing his identity to him. 5 Harry went to S.T.A.R. Labs where he met Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, and Joe West, who were skeptical of him due to the actions of Eobard Thawne. Joe tried to shoot him when he first walked in the room, only to have Barry catch the bullets. He then explained his intentions were to help them stop Zoom, who was influencing meta-humans from Earth Two to come to Earth One to kill Barry and then every speedster in the multiverse so he would be the only one. When another Earth Two meta-human showed up, Dr. Light, later revealed to be Linda Park of Earth Two, they tried to convince her to stop and join them because she was a robber, not a killer. Harry was reunited with Jay, which caused an immediate argument as the two despised each other, and they discussed the presence of Dr. Light. Harry however, opposed, wanted to capture her for information. He later revealed Cisco's secret, that he's a meta-human with the ability to see alternate timelines and other dimensions, using a watch he invented to detect the presence of nearby meta-humans. Later after Dr. Light had killed Linda and Iris' boss, Eric Larkin, Harrison blamed Jay for believing that someone under Zoom's influence can be reasoned with and that he was the reason Barry doubted himself and eventually got into a fight with Jay, who he claimed had been running from Zoom for two years rather than the other way around, and that unlike Garrick, Barry could stop and beat Zoom because he was not a coward and was willing to rush towards danger and not from it. After Dr. Light was captured, he watched as Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco celebrated.6 Harry built a gun that would fire a dart that would dampen Zoom's speed once they lured him into the trap. Zoom however knew of the trap and Harry didn't get his chance to take down the demonic speedster. After Zoom brought an unconscious Flash back to S.T.A.R labs after defeating him in battle, Zoom told Harry that he made a mistake trying to use to Barry to stop him, which Harry admits his mistake. Zoom is then shot with the dart by Cisco, but manages to still run with his super-speed and escaped, upsetting Wells. Joe slammed Harry against a wall, blaming him for what happened to Barry. Cisco told Harry that he vibed on him earlier as he worked in the office, revealing that his daughter, Jesse, was alive but being held captive by Zoom. Harry told Joe that he overestimated his ability to stop Zoom and thought he could stop Zoom on Earth One and he was doing whatever it takes to keep his daughter safe just as Joe would do anything to keep Barry safe.7 Harry decided to leave and go back to Earth Two to fight Zoom due to his mistake of thinking he could recruit The Flash to stop Zoom which lead to Barry getting injured. He is convinced into staying and helping out Team Flash by Caitlin, as they conspire to close all of the breaches except for the one under S.T.A.R. Labs to force Zoom through it the next time he returned to Earth One. Harry helped out the team with the Grodd situation during Barry's recovery by masquerading as Thawne in the Reverse-Flash suit to trick Grodd. While the plan initially went perfect, Grodd was able to see that his "father" was a doppelgänger due to Harry asking Grodd's permission to release Caitlin. Harry was injured but managed to inject Grodd with the tranquilizers. Harry and the team used the Speed cannon to transport Grodd to a gorilla refuge on Earth Two where gorillas who underwent lab experiments were able to roam freely.8 With Barry unable to gain more speed, Harry decided to create his Velocity 6 serum, which would temporarily boost a Speed Force user's speed. He and Caitlin remained in Central City while Barry and Cisco took Kendra Saunders to seek shelter with Team Arrow from Vandal Savage. Caitlin later brought in Jay to test Velocity 6, believing that as a former speedster he'd be a perfect test subject. Jay refused to take the "speed drug", stating that the Speed Force could not be lab-made and the drug's effects could not be predicted, and warned Caitlin not to let Barry use the serum. Harry subsequently went out to gather the chemicals needed to synthesize Velocity 6, unaware that Detective Patty Spivot had spotted him. As Harry got Velocity 6 ready, a concerned Caitlin was willing to heed Jay's warning, to which Harry dismissed Jay as a coward. Just as Caitlin left the Cortex, Spivot confronted Harry, accusing him of breaking into Mercury Labs. Harry attempted to approach her but accidentally pointed the syringe gun in his hand towards her, causing Patty to panic and shoot him in the chest. After Joe dismissed Patty, Caitlin had a reluctant Jay take Velocity 6, enabling him to phase his hand through Harry's chest to retrieve the bullet. As Harry recovered, he thanked Jay for saving his life but Jay, other than saying he would never take the drug again, retorted that he could thank him by keeping Velocity 6 away from Barry.9 Betraying Team Flash Harry was offered by Zoom to help him steal the Flash's speed and in return was supposed to get his daughter. After killing The Turtle, and stealing his blood and some brain matter to figure out a speed force reduction serum, Harry designed a drainer which stole Barry Allen's speed every time he tapped into the Speed Force. However, after this nearly cost Iris West her life in a fight with Tar Pit, Harry confesses and is later forgiven by Barry and the members of Team Flash who tell them that they are going to go to Earth Two together to help him save his daughter. Return to Earth Two After Barry closed all the breaches with Harry's breach implosion device, he, Barry and Cisco set off for Earth Two through the S.T.A.R. Labs breach. Upon arrival, Harry became annoyed when his companions took in the sights and panicked upon meeting lab assistant Henry Hewitt, whom the Earth One visitor know as an evil metahuman on their Earth. Subsequently, they learned that Zoom had escalated his reign of terror. Cisco then tried to vibe Zoom, only to discover that his goggles had were non-functional, as the two Earths vibrate on different frequencies, making it impossible for Cisco to vibe. Upon seeing Barry's doppelganger on TV, he replaced him, hoping to get CCPD's information on Zoom in hopes of finding him. Unfortunately, Barry forgot Jay's advice not to get sucked in emotionally and became involved with Iris and Joe's doppelgangers, before Joe was incidentally killed in a confrontation with Caitlin and Ronnie's doppelgangers, Killer Frost and Deathstorm. Harry scolded Barry for forgetting his objective, stating that the inhabitants of Earth Two are not the people he knows but Barry rejected his words. Subsequently, Barry and Cisco try to help Iris Two track down Killer Frost and Deathstorm, but something went awry and Zoom captured Barry and started tearing Central City apart looking for Harry. After ordering S.T.A.R. Labs evacuated, Harry nearly pulled his gun on Cisco, who revealed that Zoom had killed his doppelganger Reverb and Deathstorm, but spared him and Killer Frost and took Barry; Harry suspected that Zoom left Cisco alive for a reason. They then remembered they left Barry Two locked up and free him, before Zoom attacked S.T.A.R. Labs. The trio took shelter in Harry's time vault, hiding behind a fake wall when Zoom entered. Afterwards, they explained everything to Barry Two and later Iris Two. Knowing that Barry and Jesse would mostly likely be in Zoom's lair, the group decide to seek out Killer Frost, as only Zoom's henchmen would know. After a brief fight, Cisco is able to convince Killer Frost to take them to Zoom's lair, Ascension Cliffs, which Harry noted is only accessible for speedsters. They get inside with Killer Frost producing an ice staircase. Though Harry is able to free Jesse, Barry's cell was lined with carbyne, which he couldn't phase through because of the frequency differential. Thankfully, Barry Two is able to coax his doppelganger into getting the courage to phase through. Unfortunately, Zoom then arrived, having been summoned by Killer Frost. Zoom declared he would everyone but Barry and Harry, starting with Jesse. But then Killer Frost had a change of heart and held off Zoom long enough for everyone to escape. Once back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Harry grimly tells Jesse that they had to leave Earth Two forever. As the meta detectors go off, indicating Zoom was near, Barry got Cisco and Jesse through the breach, but when he got back, Zoom had Harry in his clutches, declaring he needs the two of them to get his speed. Unseen, Harry drew a speed dampening dart and asks Barry to give his love to Jesse, before stabbing Zoom with the dart, stunning him long enough for Harry and Barry to get back to Earth One. Jay then used the breach implosion device to close the breach, but not before Zoom reached through, phasing his hand through Jay's chest and dragging him back through. This broke Caitlin's heart and Harry had to grimly tell Barry that there's no way to reopen the breach. Later, he advises Barry and Cisco not to tell anyone of their experiences on Earth Two, as it might affect the people of Earth One, as well as the fact that those lives weren't theirs. Stuck on Earth One With their path home permanently cut off, Harry and Jesse settle in at Earth One S.T.A.R. Labs. Within a few weeks following Jay's death, the team was visited by John Diggle and Lyla Michaels, who revealed that King Shark had not been killed by Harry, but had in fact been taken in by A.R.G.U.S. to find a way to weaponize metahumans. King Shark had recently escaped A.R.G.U.S. custody and was heading back to Central City to fulfill his original objective to kill Barry. Harry was then asked if he had any information on King Shark, to which he identified him as Shay Lamden and that finding him the first time was pure luck after he first arrived on Earth One. Harry later began working on an algorithm to track and track King Shark. Jesse offered her help, though it took a bit of convincing. Later on, Harry stood with Jesse and Cisco at the Cortex while Barry and A.R.G.U.S. set a trap for King Shark. When the trap failed, Barry challenged the man shark to a race at sea, before creating a whirlpool of electricity, trapping King Shark before stunning him with the lightning toss. After King Shark was returned to A.R.G.U.S., Barry assembled the whole team at the Cortex, placing Jay's helmet in a glass case and vows to get faster to beat Zoom. Jesse Runs Away Harry later becomes part of an experiment to increase Barry's speed by having him run across a gorge; the attempt failed and Barry would've fallen to his death had not Cisco's drones rescued him. Deciding to take a break, Jesse pleads with her father to let her go out clubbing with the team. He consented, but not before giving her his meta-detector. This later proved to be a mistake, as Jesse accidentally discovered the recording where he confesses to murdering Turtle. After the appearance of another speedster who robbed the same club where Jesse was, incidentally framing the Flash, Harry and Caitlin are forced to reveal the existence of the Velocity serums to Barry and warn him of the fatal side effects. Harry later caught Barry stealing the one vial of Velocity 9 and talks him out of using it on himself, encouraging him to be more like Jay. Subsequently, the new speedster, Trajectory, whom Caitlin recognized as her Mercury Labs colleague, Eliza Harmon, arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs, locking Barry in the Pipeline and taking Jesse hostage to force Caitlin and Harry to make more Velocity 9. Once they had done so, Eliza injected Jesse with the serum to test if they had put a sedative in it, causing Jesse to get a seizure. Eliza then runs off, giving Cisco an opening to release Barry, who chases after her but loses her. Harry later sat by his daughter's side as she recovered and had to endure her anger at how he gambled with her life. Later on, Harry discovers a farewell letter from Jesse, who had left to explore a whole new world. After Barry and Eliza's confrontation resulted in the latter disintegrating from an overdose of Velocity 9, Barry tells the team that he witnessed Eliza's lightning turn blue before she died. Harry then realized that Zoom is dying from Velocity 9 and needs Barry's speed to cure himself. Barry notes that Jay had the same disease. Harry then turned to Cisco, knowing his vibes could verify the truth. Cisco then confessed that he had been vibing Zoom since they closed the last breach, always in proximity to Jay's helmet. Upon vibing on it, Cisco sadly confirms that Jay is Zoom. Harry later searched for Jesse for weeks to no avail. When he returned to S.T.A.R. Labs, he overhears Barry discussing his plan to go back in time one year to learn from Eobard Thawne how to get faster to defeat Zoom. Harry deplored his plan, reminding that Eobard had fifteen years to study Barry and would likely deduce what's going on, as well as the fact that he'd risk altering the timeline. Nonetheless, Barry went through with his plan. Trapping Zoom Barry's successful time travel trip gave him information on tachyon enhancement, enabling the team to construct a tachyon enhancer. After a successful test run, Harry tells the team that there's no way to return to Earth Two. However, Barry suggests that Cisco could open a breach, given that he has the same powers as his doppelganger Reverb. Harry later visited Joe to ask him to try and convince Barry not to fight Zoom, but Joe stated that Barry can't be stopped when he's put his mind to something and that Harry should instead help him. Harry did just that by modifying Cisco's goggles to assist him in manipulating multi-dimensional energies. He joins Barry and Cisco at an abandoned hospital, which was a hotspot for multiversal energies. Cisco nearly opened a new breach, only to hesitate. Later, Harry overhears Caitlin telling Barry about Jay's Earth One doppelganger, Hunter Zolomon, expressing familiarity, revealing that Earth Two Hunter is a convicted serial killer, "Jay's" true identity. He explained Hunter's backstory, how his father killed his mother, resulting in Hunter being sent into the foster care system. When Harry's particle accelerator exploded, Hunter was undergoing electro-shock therapy at the time when the dark matter hit, creating Zoom. Realizing that Hunter thinks his past is a secret, Barry decided to use this information to his advantage. Personality Almost similar to Eobard Thawne, Harry carries himself in a very sardonic, egotistical manner. However, unlike Eobard, he is very blunt and inconsiderate. For example, he straight up told Cisco Ramon that they don't have to like each other in response to Cisco's initial wariness of Harry. He laughed in amusement when told of Cisco's murder by Eobard in an alternate timeline and he bluntly told the man known to him as Jay Garrick that the Flash of Earth Two wasn't hunting or even fighting Zoom but was hunted by Zoom instead, even though he never knew the truth of the matter. Harry also seems to be rather unrepentant about his actions; despite knowing that his actions are responsible for the creation of the meta-humans, he did not divulge this information to the public, and tried to profit from the subsequent scare. He felt justified in this by the fact that his work was unraveling the mysteries of the universe. Only after his daughter was kidnapped by Zoom did he begin to get involved in the quest to stop the evil speedster. His harsh attitude, however, appears to be derived from a desperation to save his daughter, showing that he does indeed actually care quite a bit for others that are close to him. His devotion to his daughter makes him emotionally blind, resulting in him endangering Barry Allen's life in his desperate attempt to get his daughter back. He is even willing to kill bystanders he deems necessary for the sake of saving his daughter, as seen from him killing Russell Glosson to harness power against Zoom, much like Eobard similarly willing to murder anyone seen an obstacle of returning to his own time. Since the start of his collaboration with Team Flash, Harry has become noticeably more humble and open with others, like his Earth One counterpart. While still desperate to save his daughter, he is willing to risk his own life to help and protect others, such as when he was shown trying to collect all the bombs (albeit in a manner that made him look like the Grinch) distributed by Trickster and Weather Wizard as Christmas gifts to the children of Central City as insurance that the Flash would not fight back. He advised Barry to not tell Patty Spivot of being the Flash of Earth One, as doing so would undoubtedly make Patty a prime target for Zoom, just like Jesse was. He also achieved a reconciliation with Jay of sorts after the latter saved his life. His greatest relationship improvement has been with Cisco, where initially they both could barely stand to be in the same room. However, over the course of their war with Zoom, Cisco and Harry has been shown to build a rapport, work together on difficult tasks, even engage in friendly banter, such as the duo simultaneously calling Barry's new plan to deal with a zombie Girder, Plan H, after Cisco had mentioned to Wells that Plans A through G had failed minutes earlier. Harry has single-handedly helped Cisco hone and discover more about Cisco's vibing abilities than anyone else on the team. The duo still manages to annoy one another, such as Cisco by slurping his coffee as loudly as possible despite Harry asking him not to, and Harry tossing Cisco nitrous grenades, which had the potential to bring the entire S.T.A.R. Labs down. At times, Harry is even shown to have a rather dry sense of humor. Some notable examples include him instructing Joe West, a seasoned police officer, to fire a specialized gun simply by pointing and shooting, telling Earth Two Barry to go easy on Earth One Barry, after Earth Two Barry finds out his Earth One counterpart kissed his wife, and pretending to Joe that he had little idea of what Team Flash's latest invention to get rid of all Earth Two meta-humans actually did, in order to Joe feel better about his technological ineptitude, who was disappointed that he had been had once Harry revealed he knew exactly what it did. Like Cisco, he is also an avid fan of movies. He is shown making a "Godfather" reference by asking why Central City was not swimming with the fishes when inquiring as to how Weather Wizard's original attack had not succeeded. When Cisco was surprised that Earth Two has the Godfather, he replies "Every Earth has the Godfather, Vito". The Duo also thought that their plan to rescue Jesse was similar to the Princess Leia rescue plan from Star Wars, except without a trash compactor. Right before leaving for Earth Two, Cisco was complaining about how he had no split. Harry mistook this as Cisco making a "Jaws" reference. Harry is also shown taking unconventional methods and was willing to risk his own life to obtain results since the beginning of his collaboration, such as when he dawned Eobard's suit in order to go rescue Caitlin Snow from Grodd, which led to him being attacked by both Grodd and Barry, and later again to help Cisco better hone the latter's abilities. This is in stark contrast with the Harrison Wells who kept his particle accelerator mishap a secret and instead opted to create meta-human detectors from the catastrophe the mishap led to. Though, his willingness to down anything he needs to, has not always been used for the betterment of the team, as he is also shown stealing Barry's power in an effort to get his daughter back (albeit later confessing to Barry and his team). Harry was very guilt-ridden for this betrayal, to the point that he finally admitted it openly. Wanting to correct his mistake, he instructed Barry to close all bridges between Earths One and Two so Zoom can't return and face the consequences of his actions. He is also shown asking others for help, such as when he asked Joe to plead to Barry to not re-open the breaches to Earth Two, something he would have never done before. Harry also appeared prejudiced against French people, disregarding the French Harrison Wells from another universe, saying that he "can't trust a mime", despite French Wells's solving of the equation.10 Abilities *'Agility:' Harry showed himself to be very nimble and agile at times, such as when he did a dolphin-dive and shot a blast from his energy rifle at Zoom. *'Genius-level intellect/Great business acumen:' Harry is extremely intelligent, as he managed to run S.T.A.R. Labs very successfully for over two decades. *'Hand-to-hand combatant:' Harry has some experience in unarmed combat, as he was able to go head-on with "Jay Garrick", yet the exact level of his fighting skills is unknown, as the fight was broken up by Barry. *'Master engineer:' Harry is a master engineer as he was able to create a watch to detect meta-humans and particle accelerator. *'Master marksman:' Harry showed himself to be very proficient with his energy rifle. *'Speed Force knowledge:' Harry was able to create a serum that would allow a user to access the Speed Force for a short period of time. He successfully made the serum with Caitlin's help. Harry knows the concept of the Speed Force and its basic use, as well as its chemical compounds and capabilities. Even more, he knows how to successfully steal the Speed Force from within an individual (albeit gradually), something Eobard didn't figure out before being erased. Trivia *Initially, Harry had repeatedly been mistaken for the counterpart of Eobard Thawne by members of Team Flash when he is actually the Earth Tw] counterpart of the real Harrison Wells from Earth One, as he had to repeatedly correct them. But the team still continues to differentiate Harry by referring to Eobard as the "other Wells". *Harry claimed to have solved Einstein's riddle when he was 10 years old. Cisco Ramon mockingly suggested that Earth-Two Einstein wasn't as smart as Earth-One Einstein. *Harry's bloodtype is PZ Negative, something that doesn't exist on Earth One. *It's implied that Harry cannot speak Latin unlike Eobard. *Apparently, Harrison Wells doesn't exist on Supergirl's Earth. However as shown by Jay Garrick being Henry Allen's counterpart from Earth Three, same versions of people do not necessarily have the same name. Gallery Tumblr inline ob3ts2MwEc1tbs21x 540.png Violet-beane-suits-up-as-jesse-quick-for-the-flash-episode-4.jpg Screen-shot-2016-10-18-at-857-206062.jpeg Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Genius Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Mentor Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pure of heart Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Parents Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Obsessed Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Universal Protection Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Chaotic Good Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Successful Heroes